


陪伴

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	陪伴

从浴室走出的拉基蒂奇手里拿着毛巾擦着他金色湿漉漉不多的头毛，抬眼发现他的爱人躺在床上好像不怎么高兴。  
“怎么了？里奥，是谁惹我们小球王生气了。”  
里奥狠狠得把手机扔一旁“到处都是要卖你的新闻，我好不爽。”  
“傻瓜，别气了，我会陪着你的”拉基蒂奇来到里奥身边。他永远那么温柔，即使在这种时候，还是给人带来温暖。  
“明天我去和高层说。”里奥从来不是一个会干预俱乐部买卖管理的人，但是这次他想为伊万破例。“他们太过分了”里奥嘟起嘴。  
“别乱来，里奥，我会生气的。”拉基蒂奇仔细得盯着里奥，示意他，自己是认真的。但是他觉得里奥现在的表情太可爱了，他想……  
“可是，可是……”里奥没来得及说完，他的嘴就被对方用嘴堵住了。  
里奥不知道克罗地亚人是不是都是接吻高手，但是他知道他的爱人——拉基蒂奇是。每次和对方接吻，他都会很享受。现在拉基蒂奇已经整个人都压在他身上，舌头肆无忌惮了在他嘴里游荡，只能用鼻子呼吸的梅西，深吸一口气，扑鼻闻到的是他爱人须后水的味道，也是他最喜欢的，里奥慢慢得觉得自己在这个吻中快要醉了。拉基蒂奇慢慢地离开他的嘴开始亲吻他的脖子，同时他的手已经不安分的伸进里奥身上那件可爱的体恤里爱抚他的身体。  
里奥微微得弓起身“别闹了，伊万。”  
“我们很久没做了。”拉基蒂奇抬起头深情得看着身下脸已经微微泛红的梅西“你不想要吗？还是说你一直有想着我手淫？”  
“去你的，我，我手淫也不会想着你”里奥故作生气，往伊万身上狠狠锤了一拳。  
“哦？是吗，宝贝我以为你只对我有反应”说完，拉基蒂奇已经完全撩起了梅西的体恤。轻柔得吻上他的小腹，一点点的向下。“我就知道你很久没释放了，那么快已经那么硬了。”没等梅西编出理由解释，拉基蒂奇的嘴已经碰上他的性器，伊万灵活的舌头隔着内裤在梅西的阴茎来回舔舐，这让梅西的性器越来越硬。伊万时不时舔弄下龟头，这引的他的爱人忍不住低吟。  
“嗯……伊万……”  
“舒服吗？宝贝！”拉基蒂奇故意抬起头向梅西调了调眉，让里奥的脸瞬间红了不少。  
继续舔舐了没过多久里奥的内裤已经被自己分泌出的淫水和伊万的口水弄的湿哒哒了。于是拉基蒂奇慢慢得脱下他得内裤，里奥的性器一下子弹了出来，伊万低下头用嘴真正得含住了梅西的阴茎。  
“呜……”敏感的器官在温暖潮湿的口腔里异常的舒服。梅西双手紧紧抓着床单，看起来像在忍受，实则是在享受。伊万吸吮几次后，把性器吐了出来，用舌头碾摩里奥的蘑菇头。  
“啊……”梅西瞬间像触电一样，这快感感觉比起之前隔着内裤高出了几倍。梅西的身体微微颤抖，拉基蒂奇感觉他就快到了，马上又用嘴含住了爱人的分身。  
“嗯……”在边缘的里奥自然的跟着拉基蒂奇吞吐得节奏挺动自己胯部。  
“啊……啊！”随着一声拔高的呻吟，梅西在拉基蒂奇的嘴里高潮了，滚滚爱液射在了伊万得嘴里。他不知道自己射了多少，只看到伊万抬起头嘴边还残留着自己的白浊。  
“伊万，快去吐了”梅西虚弱得跟拉基蒂奇说。  
“没事，宝贝我不嫌你脏，不过，宝贝看来你真的很久没性生活了，量那么大”  
里奥羞涩得脸通红，低声得说“混蛋，除了你我还和谁去性生活。”  
“也对，你是我的”拉基蒂奇用手慢慢抹去嘴边的精液。  
“伊万，操我”梅西的声音像是请求。  
拉基蒂奇有点怀疑自己没听清，“宝贝你说什么？你不是怕疼吗”他们在几年的恋爱关系中，虽然不是没做过，但是因为梅西怕疼，所以他们多数是用手活或者口交来替代做爱，但是今天的梅西似乎很有兴致，格外的主动。  
“我爽了，不让你爽，多不公平啊。”  
“没事宝贝，你可以给我来个手活。”伊万温柔得笑着。  
“我不要”里奥突然起身双手勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子，把他拉倒在床上面面相对。  
“我知道你想要我的”里奥咬着拉基蒂奇的耳朵轻轻得说。  
“那你别后悔，宝贝。”其实拉基蒂奇已经很想这么做很久了。  
他抬起梅西的两条腿，把梅西叠成了一个M形，里奥的私处隐隐约约露了出来，若不是拉基蒂奇现在的注意力都被这里吸引，他一定会知道现在里奥的脸有多红。  
拉基蒂奇用手轻轻得搬开梅西的双股，让对方的后穴完全暴露出来，梅西的蜜穴因为被用得很少，所以还是粉嫩嫩的，伊万傻笑着，心想怎么可以有人全身每一处都那么可爱，他低下头准备去润湿它。  
“别，伊万，我，让我先去洗澡”里奥想阻止拉基蒂奇。  
“里奥，我说过，我永远不会嫌你脏”然后拉基蒂奇把自己的头埋进梅西的双股，伸出舌头开始舔弄。  
“啊……”里奥的后穴从未受过这样的刺激，他忍不住的呻吟。拉基蒂奇温柔得在褶皱处舔舐，他感觉得到里奥得后穴已经开始分泌淫液。  
“嗯……别，别舔了，伊万，痒……呜……”感觉到充分润湿后，拉基蒂奇抬起头，开始用手指帮里奥扩张。湿润的后穴让手指很轻易的进入了，拉基蒂奇温柔的做着活塞动作，不时得顶到里奥的腺体，然后慢慢得加入第二根手指，腺体被不停得按摩，让梅西的阴茎又硬了，马眼处不自觉的流出前列腺液。  
“嗯……伊万，嗯……别弄了，快……快操我”  
“嗯……宝贝，马上，我也忍不住了。”拉基蒂奇放下梅西的双腿，飞快得从床边抽屉拿出一个安全套，刚准备撕开包装，梅西抓住了他得手。“不要伊万，我要你真真实实得进入我。”里奥深埋情欲得眼睛看着伊万。  
拉基蒂奇随即扔掉了安全套，然后褪去内裤，在里面憋了许久的性器终于从内裤里解脱出来，伊万深深吸了口气，他生怕憋了那么久，会不会之后没几下就泄了，这估计要被梅西笑一辈子。里奥从床上偷偷抬头看了一眼，他觉得他的爱人的性器跟他人一样美。  
“我要进来了，宝贝”拉基蒂奇的阴茎已经顶在梅西的穴口出。  
“嗯……伊万”得到了梅西的应许，拉基蒂奇一个挺身插了进去。  
“呜……”异物得进入让里奥忍不住轻轻哼了一声。  
“里奥你疼吗？”拉基蒂奇关心得询问。  
“不……”梅西涨红的脸摇了摇。  
放心后的伊万开始动了起来，因为充分得润滑，里奥的后穴抽插起来并不困难，这让里奥第一次在肛交中感受到快感，随着伊万的抽动，肠壁被摩擦，里奥感到越来越兴奋，他的双腿紧紧的盘着拉基蒂奇的腰，就像他的后穴死死得咬着对方的性器。  
“里，里奥，你真的是又热又紧”拉基蒂奇喘着粗气夸赞着梅西。  
“嗯……伊万……啊”里奥感到全身越来越热，他忍不住腾出一个抓着床单的手开始套弄自己硬的发疼的阴茎。  
“嗯……里奥……我快不行了……”拉基蒂奇感觉自己快要射了，他准备抽离的时候被里奥阻止了“给我，伊万，射……射我里面。”梅西羞红了脸，他今天想正真得属于伊万。  
“好，里奥，我们一起”拉基蒂奇握住梅西的手帮他一起手淫，身体也开始了最后的冲刺。  
“啊……里奥，啊……”拉基蒂奇一声嘶吼停止了胯下的动作，他在里奥的后穴里达到了高潮，一股股的炙热精液射在里奥的后穴。“啊！”随着最后一次深顶，拉基蒂奇射出了最后一波！  
“啊……好热……啊，不行了，啊……”几乎同时梅西也泄在了自己手里，精液从马眼喷射而出，似乎一点也没比第一次少。看到里奥高潮后拉基蒂奇俯下身抱住他的爱人“亲爱的，你真棒。”高潮过后的两个人抱在一起休息了一会儿，梅西用手顶了顶还压在他身上的伊万羞涩得说“那，那个，你还不拿出来。”  
拉基蒂奇揉了揉梅西的头毛“傻瓜，不能在这里，不然床单要被弄脏的”里奥一下子反应了过来，他感觉自己的脸都快烧起来了。  
“没什么好害羞的宝贝，这事以后经常会发生。”拉基蒂奇坏笑得看着里奥，然后一把把他从床上抱起，保持着姿势把他抱到了浴室，这才放下里奥从他身体里退出来，然后里奥后穴里的精液马上流了出来，滑到了梅西的大腿出。“要我帮你清洗吗，宝贝”  
“不需要，你快走”里奥低着头把伊万赶出了浴室。  
等到里奥清理干净出来，拉基蒂奇已经躺在床上睡觉了。他钻进被窝轻轻得从背后搂住他的爱人“伊万你要一直陪着我。”  
“I will .If I can”拉基蒂奇无力得回了句  
“什么意思？伊万！你为什么要说英语！”梅西对于爱人的回答很不满意。  
拉基蒂奇转过身坏笑得对着梅西“我说我会的亲爱的”  
“好啊，伊万，你故意的”梅西一边指责着拉基蒂奇一边推搡对方。  
而拉基蒂奇则针对梅西致命的弱点，朝着他挠痒痒，引得里奥大笑举手投降。他们不知疯了多久，直到精疲力竭一起入眠。


End file.
